Un inéluctable départ
by Alwee
Summary: Ta poitrine bouge doucement, je me demande à quoi tu peux bien rêver. A l'impossible, sans doute…


**Un inéluctable départ**

Mes mains tremblent encore sous l'effet du Chidori. Chacune de mes phalanges est douloureuse et me brûle. Naruto est allongé à mes pieds, enfin inconscient. Cela faisait si longtemps que j'attendais ce combat, et pourtant… Mon épaule me fait soudainement souffrir et je tombe à genoux, le visage si près du sien. Quelques secondes plus tôt, il était déterminé, déformé par la colère. Il est si paisible, désormais. Abandonné.

Ta poitrine bouge doucement, je me demande à quoi tu peux bien rêver. A l'impossible, sans doute… De moi, restant à Konoha, heureux et le cœur léger. Mais cet organe est depuis longtemps tuméfié, parasité par le visage d'Itachi. Itachi… Tant de fois je me suis imaginé l'occire de mes mains. Je veux qu'il pleure, qu'il souffre autant que j'ai souffert ! Je souhaite intensément qu'il disparaisse. Et pour cela, il n'y a qu'un seul moyen Naruto… Je dois partir. Partir loin de toi. Je ne pourrai jamais le surpasser si je reste à tes côtés. Ton sourire lumineux me détourne sans cesse de mon objectif. Comment puis-je rester concentré si tu ris toujours ainsi ?

J'ai peur, une peur terrible que ton visage remplace le sien. Que ta lumière dissipe cette obscurité malsaine. Tu m'empêches de haïr ! Tu ne comprends pas, Naruto. Tu n'as jamais compris que la puissance m'anime, qu'elle est mon unique raison de vivre. A jamais. Ta présence m'aura réchauffé un instant. Encore maintenant, je peux sentir la peau chaude de ta joue sous mes phalanges. Elle est si douce, tellement chaleureuse… Elle est comme une invitation. Je ne sais si l'eau qui la recouvre provient du ciel ou de mes larmes tant mon esprit est confus.

Jamais je n'avais été si proche de toi. Je me sens si… décontenancé et calme à la fois. Peut-être est-ce dû au fait que tes paupières refusent de me dévoiler ces deux océans. Ils sont la raison pour laquelle tu me fais si peur, celle pour laquelle je m'éloigne. C'est à cause d'eux que je ne te regardais jamais. Ma volonté risquait de faiblir, de se briser. Il m'auraient empêché de partir et de le rejoindre, assurément.

Mes mains retracent les contours de ton visage, ces mêmes mains qui t'ont battu et qui, un jour, tueront mon frère. Mes pupilles se fixent soudain sur ta bouche immobile. Je n'avais jamais remarqué que tes lèvres étaient si rouges et pleines, tu les étires toujours tellement, lorsque tu souris. Lorsque tu… _me_ souris.

Ma douleur à l'épaule me fait perdre toute notion de la réalité. Je me sens comme… hors du temps, dans un lieu où il n'y aurait que toi et moi. Seuls. Oui… Je me trouve dans un endroit humide où ma peine n'est plus, dans lequel je suis enfin _libre_. Etmoi-même. Je suis de plus en plus proche de ton visage. Est-ce la fatigue, ou autre chose ? Je parviens à sentir ton souffle lent et régulier s'échouant contre mes lèvres.

_ Pardon, Naruto. Je ne sais si je reviendrai un jour. Je… J'aurais peut-être aimé que tu remportes ce combat, finalement…,je murmure si bas, que je doute un instant d'avoir prononcé ces mots.

Mon épaule me fait de nouveau souffrir. Sous la douleur soudaine, mon visage s'abaisse encore. Ma bouche, je ne sais comment, a rejoint la tienne. Je reste quelques secondes ainsi, ne sachant que faire. Je voudrais fuir, me frapper pour ma propre bêtise ! Mais je suis complètement paralysé, immobilisé dans cette position étrange. Position… Agréable. Agréable ?

Mes pensées défilent sans que je ne puisse les arrêter, ni même les freiner. Elles me disent de le prendre dans mes bras, de le soigner. Certaines, perfides, me somment de rester à ses côtés, de ne pas partir. Je me relève brusquement, effrayé, tandis qu'une sensation de vide et de froid s'accroche à mes lèvres. Etait-ce cela, qui me manquait tant ? Lentement, je me mets en marche, m'éloignant de ton corps. Chaque pas semble vouloir m'achever davantage tandis que le fossé nous séparant prend des proportions cauchemardesques. Malgré ma volonté, je me retourne. Juste, te voir une dernière fois. Regarder ton corps si calme, dévoré par la pluie.

Peut-être qu'un jour, si mon cœur n'est pas trop gangrené, je reviendrai vers toi…


End file.
